Доисторическая эпоха
10-20 миллионов лет назад: Большой Взрыв. По легендам оборотней, Ткачиха начинает создавать галактики, планеты и звезды. Вирм взрывает звезды и создает черные дыры и, хотя Ткачихе это и не нравится, ее собственные законы физики требуют этого. Сингулярности поэтому спрятаны за горизонтом событий. *По мифам падших, Большой Взрыв - это "да будет свет". Бог (или Всесоздатель или Бесконечный из бесконечных) создает семь домов ангелов один за другим, каждый из которых создает и управляет разными частями вселенной. Апофеозом нового Творения становится человечество, обладающее самой искрой божественности. Реальность в это время существует в разных слоях или сферах. Творения заняло семь дней и одновременно происходило миллионы лет, и хотя Ева Всематерь и Адам Всеотец были сформированы ангельской мощью, человечество одновременно медленно эволюционировало из обезьян. *'3,5-4 миллионов лет назад': на Земле появляется жизнь, а вместе с ней и духи. Ткачиха создает Ананасу. *'400 миллионов лет назад': Ананаса создает различные виды летающих насекомых. *'360' миллионов лет назад: Ткачиха старается заманить Вильда в ловушку, но у нее не получается. Ананаса впитывает высвободившуюся энергию и, при помощи Вирма, желающего не только пожирать, но и создавать, создает паука как идеально сбалансированное существо. Вскоре появляется такой же дух, что приятно удивляет и Ананасу, и Триат. *Гея создает Моколе и Вильд становится ее памятью. *Вильд создает для Геи Рокею. * Ткачиха создает расы насекомых - перевертышей из пчел, молей, ос, саранчи, муравьев и термитов. Когда моли отказываются служить ей, то она разрушает их духи. Вильд впадает в ярость и атакует Ткачиху и уничтожает жизнь на Луне. * Ананаса создает Ананаси. * The Severing. The Weaver traps Wyrm. The Wyrm goes insane. Weaver begins calcifying the Umbra. *The Insect Wars. The Ananasi exterminates the Insect Races. *'150' миллионов лет назад: The Mokole begins to create a civilization, later referred to as the “Age of Kings”.WTA: Mokole, p.21 *'65' миллионов лет назад: Cretaceous period ends with a mass extinction, the Wonderwork of the Dissolver (Wyrm). Ammonite shape-shifters and bristlecreeper shape-shifters die out. All evidence of the Age of Kings is also destroyed. Surviving Mokole can no longer take the Drachid form.WTA: Mokole, p.22 Paleocene begins. Mokole decide to guide the evolution of mammals into a new tool-making species, which eventually become humans. They later regret this.WTA: Mokole, p.22 *God gives the seven angelic houses two commands. First, to love humanity as much as they loved God. Second, to never allow humanity to know the angels existed and looked over them. This second command surprised and horrified the angels who wished for nothing more than to show their love and serve mankind. *Angels grow increasingly frustrated at humanity's inability to truly comprehend and appreciate the world around them, and at having to keep themselves hidden from humanity. They fear that humankind will never achieve its potential, that they will never be anything more than animals. When they ask God they are told 'If you would know as I know, come unto Me and see as I see.' Those few that take God up on the offer are never heard from again, presumable destroyed for their hubris. *Ahrimal, angel of the Fourth House, perceives great destruction and turmoil in the future; each day, it becomes stronger and darker. When he brings this prediction to his superiors, they tell him it is nothing more than an anomaly, nothing more than a potential that would never happen. *The Great Debate. Unsatisfied by his own house's response, Ahrimal calls several of his friends and tells them of what he has seen. Though they were concerned they were unable to agree on any course of action. Lucifer arrives uninvited and unannounced. He declares that following both of God's commands is impossible and he chooses to follow the first at the expense of the second. Ahrimal and Belial side with Lucifer, while Lailah and Usiel side with God. *2.3 – 2.5 миллионов лет назад: Weaver takes humanity as her adopted child to help bring order to the world. Humans discover how to use stone tools and to hunt. *The Endless Night. As the sun sets, Lucifer and a number of angels reveal themselves to humankind and give them the gift of knowledge in a single night that lasts a thousand years. *The Fall. Dawn brings the attention of Michael, Seraph of the Flaming Sword, and a vanguard of angels. In the name of God, Michael orders the rebellious angels to submit and be unmade, and humankind to give up the knowledge and civilization they now possess. Lucifer and Michael clash; Michael is beaten, and withdraws. One third of angels are involved with the rebellion. Abel and one-fourth of humanity side with God, while the rest including Adam and Eve side with Lucifer and the rebel angels. *The Age of Wrath begins. God touches the cosmos, the infinite touches the finite, the Garden of Eden is destroyed, Paradise is lost. Where the universe was meant to be a perfect perpetual motion machine it is now damaged, broken and slowly winding down. Starting from this point, the number of layers that make up reality begin to decrease. Mankind is now mortal, subject to old age and death. *Lucifer divides the rebel host into five Legions, each under the command of one of Lucifer's lieutenants. The Scarlet Legion under Belial, the Ebon Legion under Abaddon, the Iron Legion under Dagon, the Silver Legion under Asmodeus and the Alabaster Legion under Azrael. *The Silent War. For hundreds of years the war was non-lethal. Battles were more akin to dances or debates. To humans they appeared as storms or earthquakes. *The Alabaster Legion begins the Haven Project, building Haven so they might be able to care for humans that have died. *Caine invents murder and deceit when he kills his brother Abel, fundamentally altering existence. The War is suddenly lethal. Abel's death also triggers the first Maelstrom, a storm in the underworld. *The rebel Legions disagree on how to continue the war and scatter. *The Time of Atrocities. Many rebel angels grow increasingly twisted as the war goes on. The Ebon Legion is especially well known for the depredations and tortures it inflicts upon humankind. *A new force of mysterious warrior angels called the Malhim appear alongside the Loyal Host and begin to turn the tide of the war against the scattered Legions. *The Long March. Lucifer, commanding the Crimson and Iron Legions, forces the other three back under his banner, ending the Time of Atrocities and beginning the Time of Babel. *The Grand Experiment. Lucifer selects 10 of his most trusted retainers and sends them to teach humankind the secrets of not only Creation but of Heaven as well. This knowledge spawns the Civilization of Ashes where human cities rival those built by the angels and include cities built upon oceans, mountains, deserts and jungles. Enoch is likely one of these cities. *Asmodeus and Abaddon fear becoming servants to mankind and plot to sabotage the Grand Experiment. They discover how to spawn Nephilim by raping imprisoned women. *Nephilim kill the Ten and dominate mankind. *Lucifer and his angels find out about the Nephilim and slaughter them. The Grand Experiment fails. *Mankind buckles under the weight of the knowledge of the Ten and loses the ability to speak the One Language. Unity amongst humans ends. The Civilization of Ashes collapses and many of its cities are lost or abandoned. Angels become ineffable to humankind, reducing the power of Faith that the rebels are able to draw from them. *The Host descends upon the weakened rebels, ending the War of Wrath. Every surviving rebel other than Lucifer is cast into Hell. Lucifer wonders the Earth aimlessly. *Gaia creates Garou. Originally, their life spans were closer to wolf years, but over time, they begin to have more human life spans and aging patterns.WTA: Ways of the Wolf, p.28 *Pre-Ice Age: Garou, nature spirits, and Fae fight Wyrm corruption in Eurasia. *Garou fight the Talons of the Wyrm, eventually binding them. *1.75 миллионов '-100,000 тысяч 'лет назад: The Ice Age. Gaia attempts to root out Wyrm-corruption on her body by using glaciers. It is not as effective in Eurasia as it was in the Americas, as the Wyrm had no direct access to the Western hemisphere. -5, 15Finger Lakes of upstate New York are, according to Garou formed when Gaia reaches down, scoops out corruption from the area, and sanctifies it. Tribebook: Black Furies, p.19 *100,000 миллионов лет назад: Human diaspora. Early humans leave Africa and various cultures form. Some Garou discourage Weaver influence on various cultures, resulting in what some call “primitive” cultures. Others ignore or actively encourage Weaver influence. *The first homid Ananasi is born in the Simyan Mountains of Africa.WTA: Ananasi, p.26 *70,000 лет назад: Neanderthals appear. First Neanderthal homid Ananasi is born.WTA: Ananasi, p.25 * 63849 год до нашей эры: A Shenti (later dubbed Autochthonia) forms in the Deep Universe as a one-sided shape. * 63848 год до нашей эры: The pre-Autochthonia Shenti grows into a two-dimensional surface. * 63846 год до нашей эры: The pre-Autochthonia Shenti grows from a two-dimensional surface into a tetrahedron. * 63842 год до нашей эры: The pre-Autochthonia Shenti grows from a tetrahedron into a 16-sided shape. * 6826 год до нашей эры: The pre-Autochthonia Shenti grows from a 16-sided shape into a 256-sided shape. * 63570 год до нашей эры: The pre-Autochthonia Shenti grows from a 256-sided shape into a 65,536-sided shape. *Fianna arrive in Ireland and are met by the Tuatha De Dannan.WTA: Fianna (book), p.17 *Garou begin the Impergium. Bastet and Garou participate, although some Bastet disagree with it, which eventually leads to a civil war among the Bastet. Nagah do not participate, although Nagah do cause Delirium for some reason.WTA: Nagah, p.24 With Fianna support, Druid Verbena mages of Ireland help to enforce the Impergium through human sacrifice.WTA: Tribebook: Fianna, p.18 Sceptre of the Impergium fetish is created by the Silver Fangs.WTA: Rage Across the Amazon, p.101 In some areas, instead of killing humans, Black Furies introduced ergot to the grain supply of certain villages in order to keep the population down.Werewolf: Player's Guide, first edition, p.48 *Maru-Dikleh War. Two rival Khan Bastet kings decimate the tribe.WTA: Bastet (book) *20,000-30,000 лет до нашей эры: Wendigo, Uktena, and Croatan cross the Bering Land Bridge with early Amerindians.WTA: Werewolf: Storyteller's Companion, p.58 It appears to them after they had been lead to East Asia by Gaia and prayed for guidance. Wyrm creatures try to follow them, but the bridge breaks and falls into the sea, taking them with it and isolating the Americas from Wyrm influence. The Three Brothers build a sacred mound where the bridge was and destroy most of the remaining corruption in the Americas. -5 The Garou leadership serves to lessen the Delirium in Amerindians.WTA: Rage Across New York, p.16 Inuit peoples cross in two waves cross after the bridge refreezes, and remain in Northern Canada and Alaska to maintain the wards keeping the Wyrm out.WTA: Rage Across New York, p.15 *The totem of the Wendigo changes from Sasquatch to Wendigo.WTA: Tribebook:Wendigo Revised * 13000 до нашей эры: '''A group of Paleo-Indians hunt mastodon, bison, woolly mammoth and caribou in the Las Vegas valley. * '''10500 год до нашей эры: '''The "First Time of Osiris," when Osiris reportedly walks the Earth regularly. The end of the previous ice age, and the beginning of the Age of Leo. The Beth-Alpha Synagogue in Galilee mosaic has encoded time indicators pointing to this year. The Greek myth of Astraea is linked to this year. * '''10000-5000 годы до нашей эры: Most historians place this as "prehistory." The construction of the Sphinx dates to this time. * 10000 до нашей эры: The Zi Guang claim to have been founded, influencing and warping the Chi in rice plants to make them more productive. ' *'9600 до нашей эры': Ananasi Jericho Euler helps to build the ancient city of Jericho.Breedbook: Ananasi, p.109 * 8000 до нашей эры: '''The Bushmen of sub-Saharan Africa develop agriculture and animal domestication. * '''8000 до нашей эры: '''The oldest signs of human habitation in Japan (the Jomon) date to roughly this time. * The Concord, the great agreement of the Garou to end the Impergium (and establishing other traditions of the Garou as well) is reached around 7000 BCE. First mention of the Bone Gnawers as a Tribe (the other ones are much older). When the Impergium ends, Weaver vows never to allow humans to be victimized again. Black Furies work with Children of Gaia to end it.Werewolf: Player's Guide, first edition, p.48 * By contrast, some Ratkin suggest 6000 BCE as the rough date for the beginning of the Impergium. * '''6000 до нашей эры: Early Progenitors introduce domestication to the Masses. * The Tuatha De Danann and the Fey leave the physical world.WTA: Fianna * Tribal shamans, mystics and healers discover the hidden precepts of magic, identifying natural and supernatural sources of power within and outside the borders of perception. Magic, religion and early science coexist as the basis of creativity and progress. Источники *[[WTA|'WTA']]: **Book of the Weaver **Werewolf: The Apocalypse Revised Edition **Tribebook: Bone Gnawers Revised Edition **Ratkin **Ananasi **Mokole **Ways of the Wolf **Rage Across New York **Storyteller’s Companion **Fianna **Bastet **Nagah **Rage Across the Amazon **Werewolf: Player's Guide First Edition **Tribebook: Wendigo Revised Edition **Tribebook: Black Furies **Breedbook: Ananasi *[[MTA|'MTA']]: **Beyond the Barriers: The Book of Worlds **The Fallen Tower: Las Vegas **Manifesto: Transmissions from the Rogue Council **Book of Mirrors: The Mage Storytellers Guide **Dragons of the East **Dead Magic **Mage: The Ascension Second Edition **Mage Storytellers Companion Категория:История Категория:Нужен перевод